


Rain, Rain, Go Away

by cosmicallybrownie



Category: Satan and Me (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicallybrownie/pseuds/cosmicallybrownie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix and Laila go for a walk on a rainy day and he ends up a little flustered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain, Rain, Go Away

“It’s raining.”

 

“Yeah, that’s pretty obvious, Felix.”

 

Ugly, heavy raindrops fell on the pair, soaking them as they hurried down the street towards their destination. Purposely kicking up puddles as he went, Felix grumbled about the inclement weather. He pulled the hood of his jacket up and shoved his hands in the pocket, following Laila’s purple raincoat.

 

Humidity hung heavily in the air, even as the rain let up. It was unseasonably cool for September, and the chill from the rain sent a shiver down Laila’s back as they drew closer to the park. Dragging Felix to the path that ran into the woods behind the park, excitement bubbled in her, which she cautiously reigned in. But there it was, the spot she always came to right after the rain. The small clearing was filled with trees that were heavy with rain drops, and sagging under their weight to dip into the tall grasses that surrounded them.

 

The smell of pine and rain filled the clearing and Laila smiled before falling on her back into the grass.

 

“What the fuck are you doing?”

 

Felix watched her for a moment to see if she would explain but Laila didn’t answer him, instead patting a spot in the grass next to her. Felix merely scrunched up his face and stared at her, unmoving. 

 

Leveling her gaze, she nonchalantly spoke, “Don’t make me order you.”

 

Felix never broke his gaze from hers as he dramatically sat down. He kept his face blank and his eyes fixed straight ahead on nothing. A rain dropped rolled off a leaf and landed on his forehead and Felix scowled.

 

“Why are we here?”

 

Laila didn’t answer him and he squirmed in the grass. “There are bugs here.”

 

Felix looked over at her to see her staring up at the heavy layer of clouds, a content smile playing on her lips. A low roll of thunder rumbled across the sky and she let out a pleased sigh.

 

“It’s wet and cold.”

 

Laila rolled her eyes at his whining and gently spoke, “You’re a demon, these things shouldn’t bother you.”

 

“Well they do because I don’t know why we’re here and I don’t fuckin’ wanna be.”

 

“Just shut up.” Laila rolled on her side to face him and Felix propped himself up on his elbow to lean over her.

His tone was condescending, “Make me.”

She had been around Felix for long enough to recognize his attitudes so she reached forward and tugged on the stings of his hood to drag him down to her level. Her eyes were sharp on his and they were so close she could feel his breath on her skin and hear his sharp intake of air. Felix’s eyes flicked momentarily to her lips and he could feel his face flushing. Laila’s lips gently parted and he watched the movement intensely and totally missed her hands as she pulled on the strings of his hood so it closed around his face, leaving just his nose poking out.

Falling back to look up at the sky, Laila laughed at Felix’s string of curses as he clawed the hood away from his face. She looked over to his red face and laughed again before peeling herself off the ground and holding a hand out to him.

“C’mon, let’s go home.”

Felix grunted and stood without taking her hand. He rubbed his hand on his face to dispel the heat lingering there and silently followed her coat tails home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> This fic and all others can be found on my tumblr account under my writing tag  
> cosmicallybrownie.tumblr.com/tagged/hot-off-the-presses


End file.
